Dirty Christmas
by FaxFiction
Summary: I eyed Fang curiously and saw a lingering flush across his cheeks. I scanned the table, not wanting to cause a scene, and leaned in to whisper, "What's the problem?" He fixed me with that dark stare of his for the fiftieth time that night and whispered back, "I'm ready for dessert." Rated M for sexual content. Two-shot, Complete
1. Dirty Talk

**Happy Christmas! I had two different ideas for Christmas presents: a cute K/T-ish short story that I'm in the middle of, but just haven't been able to finish (I wanted to post that one actually ON Christmas, but couldn't make it happen), and then this one. This is inspired by repeated requests from Nola96 to write a dirty talking Fang one-shot. Well...**

**This is that.**

* * *

><p>"Can we get out of here?" Fang whispered into my ear for the second time tonight.<p>

I shot him a look (Gazzy had started calling it my 'you dunnut now' face) and shook my head. "You've spent all night with your hands in your pockets, would it kill you to socialize a little?" Besides, we were only _just_ sitting down to a delectable Christmas feast with the Flock, and I had it on good authority that there were six pans of mom's chocolate chip cookies for later. No way was I leaving early.

Iggy leered towards Fang and dragged his chair out from the holly-covered table to sit down. He drawled, "Yeah, Fang, _socialize_ a little."

Fang sent Iggy a long-suffering stare. Gazzy's blonde-ruffled head popped up, his mouth already stuffed with mashed potatoes, and slurred through his food, "Huh? Fang wanschta leave already?"

I pointed a warning finger at Gazzy and he covered his mouth sheepishly, swallowing with a gulp. You'd think after fourteen years he'd have learned some manners. Everyone was looking at us by now and I rolled my eyes, "Fang's tired of Christmas, apparently. He's ready to go home." I shot him a teasing grin and poked his side, "But I'm not leaving before dessert."

I pretended not to see Fang watching me with darkening eyes. I couldn't help smirking in victory when he took up his fork and started in on Christmas dinner. I looked around the table at my little family and my heart grew like twelve sizes. This was only our sixth Real Christmas ever, now that Itex was dissolved and we weren't fugitives, and everything still felt all shiny and new.

It was also the first Christmas that Fang and I had shared as a _married_ couple. I was fingering the smooth wedding band around my ring finger with a smile when I felt Fang kick my foot under the table for the third time. I retaliated by pinning his toes with mine, refusing to look at him and validate his complete annoyingness. I swear I could hear the self-satisfied smirk creep across his face.

"I know a Christmas turkey is traditional or whatever, but isn't it kind of cannibalistic?" Nudge babbled in between forkfuls of mom's amazingly juicy turkey breast. "I mean, we could have chicken genes in our DNA without even knowing it!" She paused to inspect her turkey carefully before poking it into her waiting mouth, eyes falling shut in pure happiness.

Iggy grinned around a mouthful of green beans and swallowed thickly, "There's no way I'm part chicken. Not with these guns of steel," he pulled a pose. Ella grimaced as something green flew out of his mouth and onto the edge of her plate.

Gazzy snickered at his partner-in-crime and gulped his cider before chiming in, "It didn't say that in our files, though! They said hawks and egrets and ravens, but I don't remember anything about chickens. I bet I'm part _eagle_!" He ruffled his feathers proudly and met my smile with a ridiculous grin.

Nudge's eyes lit up, "Oh, I remember now!" She giggled and speared a few more pieces of meat from the steaming platter. "Thank goodness, because I am loooooving this turkey!" Mom was practically beaming at the head of the table, mumbling her humble thank you amidst a chorus of agreement.

Meanwhile, Fang tickled my knee with his long fingers. I swatted at him and hissed, "Quiddit!" I scanned the table again, not wanting to cause a scene, and was relieved to see everyone caught up in conversations. Well, everyone except for Angel, whose face scrunched up in disgust when she glanced at Fang before mumbling into her cranberry sauce, "I'm out, _jeez_!" Moody little preteen.

I eyed Fang curiously and saw a lingering flush across his cheeks. I leaned in to whisper, "What's the problem?"

He fixed me with that dark stare of his for the fiftieth time that night and whispered back, "I'm ready for dessert."

I shook my head, "Mom said no cookies until after dinner. Trust me, I tried." I patted his thigh and grinned, "Not too much longer."

I felt Fang's hand creep slowly up my thigh towards the hem of my dress and started when he intoned right into my ear, "I don't want cookies. I want _pie._"

I pulled back to look him full in the face and rolled my lips between my teeth. "We don't have pie, Fang. We have cookies. Insanely delicious, homemade-with-love, chocolate chip cookies." I sat uncomfortably under his stare and reminded myself that it was Christmas, for pete's sake, and if the man wanted pie, I'd find him some pie. "Maybe we can find a place that's open on the way back home and pick one up? Or first thing tomorrow?"

Fang's fingers brushed feather-light across my dress hem and he smirked, "We have what I want at home."

I froze, mentally sorting through the contents of our food pantry. Cereal, rice, pasta, my hidden stash of mom's gingerbread snaps…no pie. Did I eat something of his without thinking about it? I felt the beginnings of guilt seep into my stomach when Fang's fingers slipped discreetly under the skirt of my dress and barely brushed across my underwear.

"_No,_ Max, I want _pie,_" he said, his whisper laced with suggestive conviction.

My breath hitched. I tensed.

"Oh." I let my eyes glaze over. _Oh, _that_ pie._ I stuttered, open-mouthed, as his cool knuckles grazed between my legs and I suddenly felt completely idiotic.

World's most observant wife. Clearly, that's me. Always in tune with my husband's romantic antics.

I pulled myself together and took hold of his wrist beneath the table, glancing around nervously. I could feel my heart thrumming in my chest and my mouth run dry. I could've kicked myself when a quiet whine of 'but cookies...' slipped through my lips. Of all the things to say, 'but cookies' would not have been my first pick.

Fang chuckled knowingly and sat straighter in his chair. He tugged his hand away and resumed his meal, leaving me dazed and, not gonna lie, a little bit aroused. I caught mom's eye and smiled tightly, hoping to all things good that she was oblivious to what just happened.

Nudge and Ella giggled and I caught them looking over at us. Ella couldn't have possibly heard, but Nudge's bird-kid hearing was above par, and she was way more educated about this stuff than _I_ was at eighteen. Thank God Gazzy and Angel...scratch that, Angel has known more than she should since the boys hit puberty. At least Gazzy is still too concerned with lighters and marvel movies to catch the innuendo, even at fourteen. And Iggy was paying way more attention to Ella than to the rest of us, so we were safe there.

Safe for now. I pressed my thighs together beneath the tablecloth and bit back a whimper at the wetness I felt. I caught Fang smirk out of the corner of my eye and rammed my fist into his hip warningly. He poked a bit of turkey between his lips, wiggled his eyebrows, and smiled innocently.

This was gonna be a long, long dinner.

* * *

><p>Much to my chagrin and Fang's obvious disappointment, Mom wanted to draw out our time together as much as possible. I assumed she was missing having me and Fang in the house now that we were out on our own, which was sweet except that the last thing I wanted to do was play charades in the fire-lit common room while Fang massaged my side softly. Like I needed him to remind me about his <em>sweet tooth<em> by touching my butt every few minutes when he was sure no one was watching.

Fang had just finished a turn reenacting a scene from _Jaws_ when he decided to turn up the heat. I was perfectly distracted watching Angel spin sweetly, doing something convoluted with her hands, when Fang kissed me just beneath my ear and whispered, "Do you still have the thing Nudge bought you?"

"The huh?" I shot out of the side of my mouth, still watching Angel dance under the colored tree lights.

"The lace?" he breathed, and I swear my shock went right down to my toes.

I nodded discreetly and felt more than saw Fang take stock of the room before he leaned in even closer to speak right into my ear. "I want to see it on you again. All that pretty lace..." he trailed off and smiled against my skin. I bit my lip and felt myself lean into him a little more. Angel frowned in our direction just as Gazzy called out the right answer and jumped up to take his turn.

"I wanna see you on your knees, right by our Christmas tree," he went on. Oh, my God. This was new. This was…not bad, definitely not bad. "I'm gonna give you my cock," his tongue clicked softly against the hard consonants as he went on in deep undertones, "and you're going to take it between those pretty pink lips, Max." He stroked the outside of my thigh with one persistent fingertip. "God, I'm so hard for you already. I wanna watch you suck me off under those rainbow lights."

I reached with a trembling hand for one of the Christmas chocolates on the coffee table in front of us. The thrumming of my heart had traveled between my thighs.

"Max and Fang!" Ella's sudden shout rose above the others and I looked across the glimmering room, eyes wide with horror, feeling a blush creep across my face.

"What?" I squeaked. They _heard,_ holy crap, they heard!

Fang shook with laughter beside me and I followed his gaze to Gazzy, still playing the game and thrusting his hips in a very non-kosher way. I scowled at Ella, but she was already wilting under mom's glare when Nudge's shout of 'Dirty Dancing!' earned her a turn at the game.

I let out a sigh and shivered in relief. Fang looked at me appraisingly before twisting around to pull the knit throw from the back of the couch, covering our knees and pulling me closer to him before snaking his hand down over my hip and a little further still until he was fiddling with the fabric of my dress beneath the blanket.

"I won't let you finish," he breathed into my hair, making my stomach clench. "You're going to bring me most of the way, with your pretty pink lips and that black lace, but you won't finish me off. I won't _let_ you." He gave my thigh a firm squeeze before nudging my dress up towards my hips.

I nervously fiddled with the edge of the blanket, tugging to make sure we were covered. I wasn't used to this kind of PDA, and I didn't know how far he wanted to take this. Sure, the kids were occupied with the game for now, but how long would it take them to notice we weren't even pretending to play anymore?

Honestly, I almost (_almost_) didn't care. All I knew was that Fang's thumb was barely dipping beneath the elastic hem of my underwear _in my mother's house_ while he whispered things that made me feel slick with desire.

"I'll lay you down, right there by the tree, and spread your legs," his fingertips tugged at the muscle of my inner thigh and I sucked in a breath. "I'm going to fucking _torture_ you with my tongue. You won't even remember your own name."

He stroked me over my underwear, grazing over every sensitive part with his short fingernails. I bit back a moan, hissing, "Keep it down!"

He nuzzled behind my ear and drew delicate circles along my inner thigh with his thumb, "Not a problem at home." He cupped me roughly over my underwear and I clenched my thighs around his hand. He pressed harder and breathed across my neck, "You can be as loud as you want."

I bit my lip and turned my face into his shoulder, trying desperately to keep my breathing under control. "Fang," I whispered breathlessly, "What are you doing to me?"

He pulled his hand back, smoothing it around my thigh and back up to my waist to hug me closer. "Preparing dessert," he mumbled smoothly and leaned us back against the couch.

I laughed throatily, punching him lightly in the kidney, "Pig." I watched him cross his ankle over his knee, leaving his thighs spread wide, and smirked at him. "We're all gonna go get dessert in a minute and you won't even be able to get up, hot shot."

He shot me a cheeky grin and wiggled his tongue between his teeth while giving the bottom of my thigh a firm pinch. My breath caught in my throat as I thought of _that tongue_ doing delicious things to my body. My jaw worked wordlessly for a few moments as I stared at him, caught in his playful, insanely, unfairly seductive gaze. What _was_ this? What was he doing to me, and who the heck was I? His fingers crept even further under me and I jumped, gasping when he reached my swollen center.

"What's the matter, Max?" Gazzy asked from his perch on the cushioned footstool by mom's feet.

Iggy looked curiously at us for half a second before his face split in a horrible grin, "Yeah, what's the matter, _Max_?"

"Cookies!" I practically yelled, cringing at how piercing the shout sounded in the silenced room. "Uh...uh, we should have dessert, probably. It's getting late, Fang and I should be getting home." Great job, Max. Cover with your love of chocolate. It's practically foolproof.

I could see the little cogs and wheels turning in Nudge and Ella's heads as they glanced from me to Fang to Iggy. Ella got it first, locking eyes with me and grinning conspiratorially, "You're right. You guys can't afford to stay too late. It _is_ Christmas, after all." She elbowed Nudge and wiggled her eyebrows, sending the two of them into a fit of giggles.

Angel groaned petulantly and stomped off to the kitchen, leaving the rest of us to trail after her. I moved to stand up but Fang held me against him for another moment while our flock and family filed out. I turned to look at him and he caught my lips in a soft kiss, warm and breathy with just the right amount of tongue. "Hurry back," he whispered before taking my bottom lip between his and running his tongue over it in an echo of his promise for later.

I swear, that man made my knees feel like jelly.

I nervously smoothed the skirt of my dress before slipping from under the blanket and walking past Fang towards the kitchen. I yelped when his hand slapped across my ass and whirled around to point at him with wide eyes and pursed lips, "Watchit!"

He held up his hands in surrender but his eyes danced his lips twitched in that obnoxious smirk. "I promise, I'm watching _all_ of it."

I tried so hard to frown, I really did, but my mouth was twisting into a flattered grin without my consent. Fang's smirk grew and he made a playful grab at my fingers, pulling them towards his mouth and placing a wet kiss across my knuckles before biting the tip of my index finger. I laughed, more out of bewilderment than anything else, but it quickly died in my throat when his eyes flashed dark and he swiped the tip of his tongue across the sensitive pad of my finger.

Are the nerves in your fingers connected to the nerves that run...well, _down there?_ Remind me to do the research on that. Whether there was some actual physical connection, or if it was just the _idea_ of Fang using his tongue that way when we were alone and his scruffed jaw was braced between my thighs, I was feeling every pass of his slick tongue in a place that definitely wasn't my finger.

My mom's voice drifted out from the kitchen, "You guys better get in here if you want cookies!" I heard Gazzy cackle and then a skin-on-skin slap, a shriek, and my mom going off on him in Spanish. Dazed, I blinked down at Fang. He was grinning now, still holding my finger between his straight, white teeth and doing heavenly things with his tongue. _To my finger._

"We gotta get home," I managed to croak, and Fang let my hand fall back to my side with the smuggest mug I'd ever seen. I managed a flickering grin and scrubbed a hand over my face, "I can't be_lieve_ you."

"But you like it," he growled and repositioned the throw across his lap.

I barked a laugh and finally turned toward the kitchen, calling over my shoulder, "You'd better deliver when we get home, Fang!"

"I always deliver!"

His cocky reply was swallowed up by the din in the kitchen. I felt a blush creep across my cheeks as I sidled over to the counter to snag the zipped baggy of cookies that mom had rescued for me and Fang. I smiled at her gratefully and kissed her on the cheek, wrapping her up in a quick hug.

"Merry Christmas, Mom."

"Merry Christmas, Max." She squeezed me extra tight and whispered into my ear, "Now take your poor husband home. That poor boy has been ready for you for hours."

I pulled back, flooded with embarrassment. Gazzy waved goodbye cheerfully while Iggy, Ella, and Nudge snickered like thieves and Angel rolled her eyes. I slipped back into the common room to retrieve Fang, who had folded the blanket carefully and was now standing by the door, looking pointedly between me and the obvious bulge in his pants. Was this god-awful teasing never going to end?

You don't have to answer that.

* * *

><p><strong>This is only my second time writing in Max's voice, so I'm hoping it came out okay. And geez, Fang is such a tease. I am seriously considering making this a two-shot. It's just that there's nothing written yet past this, and I really did want to post something for Christmas. This stands okay on its own, so I'll post it as a oneshot for now but won't mark it complete.<strong>

**Anyway, happy christmas! I hope you all are having a wonderful holiday. I don't want mine to end.**


	2. Dirty Play

**Back by popular demand (well...Nola96's demand, but...she's persuasive), Fang's dirty talk comes to fruition. I've gotta admit, I'm anxious about writing a lemon in first-person, AND in Max's voice. But I enjoyed writing this, so that's a good sign. **

**Also, KLoves2Read (my shiny new beta friend who was seriously helpful to work with) seemed to enjoy reading it, so you're two for two. Read on!**

* * *

><p>"Just two seconds," I pulled away from Fang's puckered lips with a salacious grin and slipped into the bathroom. My heart was throwing a glowstick rave in my chest and I felt deliciously tingly all the way down to my toes.<p>

Honestly, I'm amazed Fang kept his pants on the whole way home, considering what an eager beaver he was at the Christmas party.

My fingers shook as I undid the little fastenings on the black lace lingerie that Nudge and Ella had picked out for my honeymoon. I hadn't actually worn this in the six months between then and now, and the last time, I had no idea what I was doing. Needless to say, Fang and I had gotten more _practice_ since Fiji. Now I knew how to make that man _go._

I peeled my sticky underwear from beneath my dress and rubbed my thighs together with a whimper. Oh hell, he knew how to get me going, too. I jumped when Fang rapped on the door.

"I'm going to make hot chocolate, want any?"

"Do you even have to ask?"

I heard him laugh softly and leave the bedroom. I stepped out of my party dress and fussed with the sheer garment in my hands, trying to remind myself which way was up. I heard Fang slam the microwave door and fiddled faster, wanting to surprise him before he came back. I slid my toes into the filigreed stockings, fastened the garter straps, and picked the wedgie out of the fresh underwear. Queen of Seduction, that's me.

Two seconds with a toothbrush to get rid of the lingering Christmas dinner flavor, rake my fingers through my windblown hair, and reshuffle my tan wings along my back – good to go. I sucked in a deep breath and laughed softly at the way my pale chest threatened to spill out of the top. It was no wonder Fang loved this. I was drop-dead sexy - I'll admit it.

I opened the door as quietly as I could and snickered to myself when I heard the microwave kick on down the hall for the second mug of liquid heaven. I shuffled along in my stocking-clad toes, virtually silent, and slipped out of the bedroom. The kitchen light was on but everything else was dark. I waited until his back was turned and darted past the kitchen door into the living room, feeling like a freaking ninja, and bent to find the cord for the Christmas tree lights.

"You know I can hear you out there," Fang called with a laugh and I cursed under my breath, still searching for the damn light plug.

"Just...pretend you can't!" I called back just as my fingers made contact with the cold metal prongs.

I heard the clinking of a stirring spoon and then the heavy shuffle of Fang entering the living room. A glance behind me revealed bright eyes and a flash of teeth in the dark room. "And miss this? Never."

I swallowed thickly, trying to brace myself for the point of no return. This was it. I was going to do it. I was going to take his dirty talking and raise the bar on that sorry sucker with some Class A seduction. I leaned down onto my elbows, spread my knees a little, and fitted the plug into the wall.

The colored lights filled the room with their warm holiday glow.

Fang's breath caught in his throat in a sort of murmble-gargle.

Me? I just grinned. I fixed my face into a close-lipped smirk and twisted to look over my shoulder, past my raised ass and finding the glazed stare of my salivating husband.

"Feeling a little deer-in-headlights, honey?" I purred and shuffled around to face him. Still on my hands and knees, because I was a pro. I really, really hoped I looked seductive, instead of like the weird little creature with lace and feathers that I was.

Fang stayed frozen in shock, jaw working soundlessly for a moment before he rasped out a reply, "I didn't...I wasn't...I didn't think you'd actually..."

"Didn't think I'd actually what?" I crooned, sitting back on my heels and taking a slow, deep breath to make my chest rise and fall. His eyes fixated just south of my chin and I couldn't stop the laugh that bubbled up out of me. His eyes flashed to meet mine and he licked his lips, slack face morphing into a smoldering grin.

I'm not sure how long we stayed like that, just staring at each other. Fang's eyes were raking over me like a blind man reading Braille, making it clear that he was enjoying the view. I was trying to ignore the persistent scratchy feeling of the one bit of lace under my armpit where the seam had come loose. I also had a wedgie again, and I was doubly sure that it wouldn't add to my sex appeal if I picked it out while Fang watched.

Fang still wasn't moving, but his eagerness read loud and clear across the stretched-taught front of his pants. Was he really gonna make me do it all?

"Well, are you gonna...I mean, are we...Fang?"

"Max?"

Ugh, seriously? He was chock-full of words earlier; what happened to that cocky Don Juan? I looked toward the ceiling, pinched my eyes shut, and took a deep breath. I knew how to make Fang _go_ once we were already in bed, but this straight-up-seduction part wasn't exactly my forte.

I cleared my throat, dropped my gaze to look up at him through hooded eyelids, and stared at him challengingly, "How am I supposed to give you your Christmas present if you won't let me unwrap mine?"

Gag, seriously? Who says crap like this?

Except that Fang's grin faltered a fraction and I heard his breath hitch, and the next second he was standing in front of me with his fingers slipping into my hair. I smirked up at him and pulled at the front of his shirt with a raised eyebrow.

"Huh?" he grunted and I held back the knee-jerk instinct to roll my eyes.

"I don't want to get poked in the eye with your shirttails while I'm..._you know._"

His eyes lit up and he whispered, "I know what?"

I backhanded him lightly across the stomach and grinned, "You _know_ what. You're the one who said it." I watched him shrewdly as he began undoing the long row of buttons with deft fingers.

I turned my attention to the silver belt buckle hovering at eye level while Fang paused and intoned softly above me, "When I said I want my cock in your pretty pink mouth?" My breath caught and I felt an electrified pulse between my legs. How the heck did he do that? I nodded 'yes' shakily and undid the closure on his pants while he shrugged his shirt from his shoulders with a breathy laugh.

Sucker. He was just as excited as I was.

I looked up at him teasingly and slid my hands to his hips, massaging the skin above his pockets with my thumbs before sliding denim and cotton both past his knees. Fang kicked the piled clothes away from his ankles and reached out to slide his hands back into my hair. I was eye-level with Fang Jr. and he was _so_ happy to see me. I grinned at the pearly bead that had already gathered at the tip and looked up at Fang with a pout that is strictly reserved for my husband behind closed doors.

"I don't know, babe, are you sure you want it like this?" I ran the bridge of my nose up and down his twitching length, arching my back and giving him what I assumed was a five-star view of the few curves I actually possess. He smelled like warm skin and spiced soap.

Fang mumbled breathlessly, "God, yes." His long fingers tightened in my hair, gripping just behind my ears, and I placed my hands on his smooth sides, thumbs anchored in that deceptively soft place between his hips and his thighs, fingertips brushing across the fleshy muscle behind.

I leaned forward half an inch, letting my breath wash across his purpling head, and whispered, "Are you sure you're sure? You had so many words earlier-"

At his helpless whimper of 'take it' and the gentle tug behind my ears, I pressed my barely parted lips to his tip and bobbed forward to fill my mouth with _Fang._

"So good, Max..._fuck,_ so good. Suck it, baby, suck it suck it suck it suck it..." His incoherent ramblings devolved into soft cries that caught in his throat as I took him into mine, darting forward again and again and feeling his silky smooth skin glide over my lips and tongue. I felt powerful, totally in control. I was the Giver of _Maximum_ Pleasure.

Get it? Maximum? I crack myself up.

Fang's thighs tensed beneath my grasp and he thrust shallowly into my ministrations. I pressed forward as far as I could go and looked up his naked torso through my eyelashes. His head, thrown back in ecstasy, rolled forward lazily. His heavy eyes met mine and he smiled, softly this time, and ran the pad of his thumb across my hollowed cheek.

"You're so fucking beautiful." He stroked the corner of my mouth with his knuckle and chuckled dryly, "You're going to have to slow down if you want me to last, though."

I drew back slowly until only the swollen head was held between my lips and brought my hands down to hold on behind his knees. Fang shuddered bodily with a hissing curse when I made circling passes with my tongue around the ridged edge, still holding eye contact. His dark eyes swam with the most intoxicating combination of lusty desire and loving tenderness as he watched me work him closer and closer towards passion. I released his tip with a hot kiss and ran my nose along the ridge beneath him, feeling the velvet skin on my face and brushing the underside with the tip of my tongue. Fang's thighs tensed again and he moaned, "_God,_ Max..."

"Like this?" I breathed across him and nuzzled lightly into the tightening sack at the base of his need.

"Fuuuuck," he groaned and fingered my ears delicately. "Right to the edge, Max...You're bringing me right to the edge."

I sucked on his testicles languidly, with my nose pressed into his musky curls, my tongue flat and beckoning. Just as the skin began to pucker, he cupped my jaw and turned me away. I rubbed his tense calves a few times and sat back on my heels, looking up to see Fang with eyes closed and lips parted in a pleasured grimace, his breath coming in pants, his wings half open and limp behind him.

After a minute, he cracked an eye and shot me an open-mouthed half-grin. I leaned forward to plant one last kiss along his length but he caught me by the shoulders with a shake of his head. "I can't, Max. I'm so...so fucking close."

I tilted my head and smoothed my palm across his thigh. "Are you sure? I bet I could get you to come twice," I raised my eyebrows suggestively and glanced pointedly at his plum-purple erection.

"You just don't want to give up control," he smirked and offered me a hand up. "You seemed on board with my suggestions at the party." He pulled me into his chest, pressing his throbbing length between us, and swallowed my questioning response with a deep, gorgeously full kiss. "I like being on the edge," he mumbled into my parted mouth, "And I'm ready for _pie_."

He craned his head forward and nipped my ear, leaving me to kiss him senselessly along his jaw. My legs felt like jelly as he spun us around and began drag-walking me backwards towards the couch. I clung to his shoulders and tried to regain my footing, but the backs of my knees hit the ottoman and I fell back to recline across the footstool and the couch it was pressed against.

I narrowed my gaze and shook my head, chastising, "Fang, Fang, Fang. I thought you learned by now that I wear the pants in this relationship."

I felt that intoxicating pulse in my underwear as he dropped onto his bare knees in front of me, warm hands coming up to carefully undo the garter straps. "But Max," he smirked, "neither of us is wearing pants."

He rolled the stockings down my legs with flat palms and I fell back with a laugh. "Touché, Captain No-Pants. " I stared up at the ceiling while Fang did all the hard work of undressing me. "Didja want me to get the top off?" I called down my lace-clothed torso as I arched my back to help Fang pull the bikini underwear over my hips and relieving me of that killer wedgie, thank God.

He peeked up over my knees, still working the underwear down my legs, and eyed me appreciatively. "I like the top on. It's...really pretty."

I snorted rudely, "Pretty? It's _pretty_?"

He nodded, brows furrowed in quiet earnest, "Yeah. You don't wear a lot of stuff that's pretty. I like it." I watched as the tips of his ears reddened and he reached up to stroke the lacy fabric at my waist. He came up over me to plant a heavy kiss in the middle of my chest and another at the corner of my lips as he kneaded my breast with one hand.

I turned to meet his lips and smiled against him, whispering, "Maybe I'll have to bring this out more often."

"Couldn't hurt," he murmured over my jaw and slid back down, hands braced on my knees, to kneel before my spread legs. His commanding words had made me feel ready hours ago, but now I was naked and he was right _there_ and when he tugged me towards the edge of the cushion and fit my legs over his shoulders, my whole body could have melted into the couch.

He leaned forward and breathed across my naked sex - extra naked, since something possessed me to attempt _shaving_ some of what was down there a few days ago. I was too nervous to get rid of everything, but the top triangle of curls was now trimmed neatly above the newly-exposed skin below - the parts that he's all over when we're having sexy fun times. Fang getting one of my dark, curly hairs stuck between his teeth the other night was particularly inspirational. I shivered at the cooling of his warm breath against the wetness between my legs, but he didn't begin. He just let his second-hand air waft over me and rested his rough cheek against my inner thigh.

I was already wound up, between his words and his lips and his dick in my mouth, so I definitely didn't need the nervous trickle of embarrassment seeping into my veins and heightening everything. I sat up on my elbows and saw him appraising my half-dressed pussy quietly. "Hey," I called and his eyes flicked up to meet mine. "Is that...okay? I thought it might be...I dunno, convenient for you." I hoped I didn't sound too desperate for his approval, but he's the one who goes down there every few days. It should make him happy, too.

"Convenient?" His laughed, face relaxing into a grin and relief flooded through me. He looked from me to my hairless snatch and back again. "Sexiest thing I've ever seen." He dropped his grin and kissed my inner thigh with the corner of his mouth, holding eye contact. "Merry Christmas to me."

Then, he dropped his gaze, bent forward, and I swear the most embarrassing groan snuck out from between my lips. He nosed his way carefully around the sensitive parts, pressing careful kisses along the smooth swelling at my inner thighs, and then took his first taste. Little moans caught in my throat and my stomach clenched as his warm, slick tongue ran around my seam, stroking deliciously from bottom to top. He lavished attention with a flat tongue before rooting around with the tip between my lips and finding the smooth root of my clit. My heels dug into his shoulders beneath his wings and my toes curled. He pulled the sensitive nub between his lips and held me there while he flicked the swollen flesh with his tongue, pushing his way up under the hood until he was tasting the little bead where my soul met my dreams.

"Faaaaaaang," I groaned and tried to pull him closer with my heels against his back, whimpering when he released me.

"I have a new goal," his deep voice rumbled against my skin and he ran his nose along the newly-smooth, swollen ridges that framed my center. He planted a handful of soft kisses with rough lips on smooth skin and continued when I didn't answer, "I'm going to make you come three times. Twice like this," he paused to nibble delicately against my erect clit, "And once when I'm inside of you."

"Ambitious," I managed to whimper. We'd never tried for more than twice, since that was more than enough to leave us satiated. I didn't even know if I _could_ come three times in one go. A small part of me wondered anxiously if the hot chocolate would still be warm when we were finished, but I quickly shoved it down into the back of my mind. _Keep your priorities straight, Max._

It was easy to focus when he sucked my clit between his lips and rolled it back and forth over his gummed teeth before pushing his tongue back up under the hood and flicking my nub repeatedly. My stomach clenched in time with his audible licks and I felt a quiet keening building in my chest at the feeling of his rough chin pressing into my slick center. I tossed my head to the side, one hand in my hair, letting the other wander over my chest and finding my nipples erect and desperate for attention. One of these days we were gonna have to figure out how to sixty-nine it, because I couldn't stand having unoccupied hands while Fang lingered between my legs.

I fingered my nipple roughly, palming my breast rhythmically, frantically, trying to help stoke the ember that Fang lit with his fuck-hot jaw against my swollen pussy. "Fang!" I gasped and opened my eyes, catching him staring at me from behind the trimmed tuft of curls. His eyes were tight at the corners with a smirk and his tongue strokes came faster, faster, still faster. My toes flexed and my knees locked against Fang's shoulders in anticipation. I let a primal groan bubble up and cried out when the tiny center of white hot heat flashed across my pussy and shot to the tips of my fingers and toes.

I lay on the couch listlessly, basking in the mingling scents of pine needles and sex, riding the all-consuming wave of my release with spasming muscles and the hum of my over-excited heart.

Fang didn't stop.

"Again," he growled, smoothing his palms over my tingling thighs and going back to making sweeping passes with a flat tongue, lapping up the slick evidence of my arousal and chasing the fire in my belly, even as it tried to die out. My legs had gone limp again and I felt sweat beading over my body as the muscle spasms slowed. Fang worked hard, laving over every inch of exposed skin with firm strokes and hot breaths.

"Shit," I hissed as the heat began to build for the second time in between the last few clenching spasms of my first orgasm. He was going to do it, he was really going to do it. He worked his way back up to my now-hyper-sensitive clit and I gasped, clenching my thighs around his head and effectively trapping him against me.

Fang paused and his eyes flicked up to meet mine, reflecting the colored fairy lights from the tree, his brows furrowed. I heard him mumble my name in concern and I shook my head, falling slack against the couch cushions and using both hands to palm my chest. "More," I mewled pathetically, tweaking my nipples roughly and then smoothing my hands across my chest.

Fang's hands slid around my thighs to grope my ass and he went right back to what he was doing, finding the smooth run below my clit with his tongue and dragging the tip until he found the swollen nub hiding beneath its hood. I kept my thighs clamped against his ears and felt my hips jerk against his face involuntarily. His grip on my ass tightened and he pressed down with his tongue, fixing my clit against my pubic bone and rubbing his tongue against it roughly.

I cried out with breath caught in my throat, keening desperately and totally unsure whether I was being too loud about the _bonfire_ raging beneath Fang's beautiful mouth.

And then, I came, in an electrifying, sizzling wave of that delicious white heat knitting me together and winding me apart from the top of my head to the bottom of my soul. I keened softly through the urgency of my pleasure, head lolling uselessly to the side, vaguely aware of Fang slipping out from beneath my legs and moving to stand over me. I don't think I could have moved myself when he slipped his hands beneath my waist and shoulders, shifting me to drape over the couch so that I was leaning against one arm with my wings fanned out beneath me.

"I can't be on the edge anymore, Max," he groaned. "I need in. _Now_." He leaned down to kiss me roughly with lips that tasted of _me_, ambling awkwardly onto the couch with his knees on either side of mine and his searching hands smoothing up from my waist to my lace-covered breasts, groping hungrily. "This should come off now," he tugged carefully at the neckline before working intently at the front busking.

I watched him quietly, panting softly, still enjoying the occasional clenching of my stomach and thighs as the second orgasm lost intensity. As soon as the front of the bodice was split open, he was stroking across my torso with firm hands, massaging my stomach and ribs and the sides of my chest. He worked the unfastened lace out from beneath us and then bent over me, taking one soft breast in his mouth, then the other, with hands covering my torso and his primed cock dangling over my knees. I moaned shamelessly, making him smirk and come up to meet my lips in a hungry kiss. I had been god-knows how loud when he was between my knees and I just couldn't bring the volume back down.

The paralyzing tingling of my limbs faded and I reached up sloppily to run my fingers over his biceps, over his shoulders, then back over the ridge of his wings. I returned his kisses, push for pull, tongue for tongue, trying to pull him as close as possible and knowing that he was more than ready to be inside of me.

Fang reached down between us, forearm braced next to my ear, and paused just long enough to ask, "Are you okay for this?" I nodded weakly as he sucked hard on my jaw and tenderly brushed his hand across my swollen, aching, already-satisfied-twice need. I felt his lips twitch against my skin and he mumbled, "You definitely feel okay for this." His hand followed the curve of my side all the way up my body, leaving a cooling trail of my arousal.

He rolled his hips a few times so that he was lined up with my opening. And probably coated with what felt like the Niagara Falls of Max's Promised Land. I languished beneath him, still half-paralyzed with pleasure, and grinned up at him lazily. "Don't forget your goal," I teased breathlessly and was rewarded with a devilishly handsome smirk and his forehead pressed to mine.

"Never." He kissed me softly with another roll of his hips, fitting his tip just inside my entrance, and whispered more seriously, "Do you think you can? Number two seemed pretty, uh, pretty strong."

I sucked against his lower lip and murmured, "Only one way to find out." I really wanted to find out.

That was all the permission Fang needed to shift forward, sliding inside and filling me up, stretching me and impaling me in the very best way.

"Fuck," Fang breathed out in a shuddering moan as he slipped easily inside. My abdomen clenched, forcing shallow breaths and fighting in vain to keep him sheathed inside of me. I let my head fall slack as he shifted on his knees, giving me one more kiss before raising himself above me with one hand on the arm of the couch and the other braced against the wall.

When he began moving with slow, even strokes, it felt like silk on silk. Like gliding over clouds on a tall thermal. Like safety incarnate and diving towards the ground from a thousand feet up, all at once. My skin felt clammy with the sweat of twin peaks, but he was trying to carry me to a third. I felt swollen, sore, used, and, if we're being honest, ready to climb into bed and pass out.

I opened my mouth to tell him selflessly to go on without me, because I'm such a martyr, but the look on his face was of pure ecstasy and the words died a swift death on my panting tongue before they could interrupt him. I wrapped one hand around the thick wrist at my temple and lifted the other to massage his waist as he picked up the pace with deep, heavy strokes. I laughed breathlessly when I felt a dull throb between my legs. It was like trying to revive a marathon runner with shock paddles.

"Huh?" he grunted down at me and broke his stride to meet my eyes. I shook my head 'nothing' and smiled up tenderly at him. He grinned and his fingers played across my collarbone to tug on my ear teasingly before they swept fondly across my chest and wedged themselves underneath my ribs. He began his steady rocking rhythm again, pushing deeper in and swallowing a strangled cry as flesh met soft, swollen flesh in the most indulgent way possible.

I felt sweat begin to gather behind my knees again and the dull throb sputtered to life, making me wiggle blindly to meet Fang's passion. "Oh, God," I mumbled. That testy little spark was trying to start another fire and I was afraid it would tease me rudely and then leave me high and dry. I really, really didn't want to feel sore all day tomorrow because of a false start. Restlessly, I drew my knees up off the couch, ending up sort of cradling Fang's frenzied thrusts with my thighs. "Oh, _Goooood_," I moaned as Fang reached a place that I swear I didn't even know _existed_ inside of me.

He faltered again and I could have wrung his neck as I felt the ember die. I saw him search my face, making sure I was still into it, and rattled off, "Dunsstop, Fang, don't you _fucking dare _stop moving." I growled when he pushed off the wall to sit back against my thighs, reaching back to smooth his hands under my quivering legs. He glanced at me calculatingly and eased my legs flat against the couch.

And then he pulled out.

"The hell?" I glared, still panting, and completely indignant, "What part of 'don't stop' sounds like I want you to quit two seconds from the finish line?"

He shifted his weight to one knee, then the other, now kneeling between my legs and running his hands over my calves and hamstrings lightly. "Trust me," he implored. His lips curled with his secret plan and he lifted one of my legs to rest against his shoulder, leaving a scorching kiss on my shin before sidling up to where he could slip back inside.

A curse hissed out of my mouth when he pushed forward, one hand on my hip and the other holding my leg against his shoulder.

"Is this okay?"

"It'll work," I gasped and my brain just about short-circuited when he started moving inside of me. The spark caught fire and licked uncontrollably up my inner walls, over my skin, drawing out sweat and goosebumps and a deep whine that started in the pit of my stomach and ended just behind my teeth.

"Max," he ground out, "I can't...ugh..."

"'M surprised you made it...this long," I panted breathlessly from behind closed eyelids. He chuckled dryly, shaking his head and planting another scorching kiss against my ankle before bearing down. I cried out as the fire filled me, blooming out in the most incredible full-body flush until my vision went a little grey and the sounds dulled and my raised toes flexed with locked joints behind Fang's head with the force of the sunburst at the apex of my thighs.

Fang, teetering on the edge as he had been all night, grunted gruffly and pressed in until he was fully sheathed inside of me. He held himself there with trembling thighs and stuttering breaths, his fingers pressing pale furrows into my flesh and letting my leg fall to the side, until his breath left him in a throaty whisper and I felt the gentle spurting warmth of his release deep inside.

He draped himself across me bodily, utterly spent and breathing hard. My fluttering walls milked him dry as we lay together in shared bliss.

After a few minutes, my hands drifted lazily across his back and over his wings, tickling the sleek feathers and dancing across the familiar muscles beneath his skin. His weight grew heavier on top of me by the minute. I poked him gently in the ribs and he stirred with a twitch of his eyebrows and a hoarse hum.

"We gotta get up, Fang," I whispered into his ear. I laughed when his arms wrapped around me, pulling me into a suffocating bear hug and crushing my face against his shoulder. "I'll cuddle you better after I've rinsed off in the shower," I teased with muffled voice and he groaned obnoxiously into my ear, working his hands beneath my wings to hug me tighter. "I'm serious about the shower," I laughed again and tried to peel myself from his grasp.

Fang reluctantly sat up, letting me escape, and eyed me appraisingly as I straightened a few feathers. He sighed, content, and stood up with cracking joints. "You shower first. I'll reheat the hot chocolate."

I stared at him, surprised, "I completely forgot about that." Behold, the power of three earth-shattering orgasms.

Fang stretched loudly and smirked, "I'm glad I'm good enough to make you forget about something as pivotal as chocolate."

"Liquid heaven, Fang. It's like...the nectar of the gods."

"I think that's beer."

"Well, if I were a god, I'd pick hot chocolate over beer any day." I beamed at him with a cheeky smile and kissed him on the cheek before turning towards the bedroom and the en suite bath.

My shower was brief but gloriously hot, and it wasn't more than ten minutes before I was shuffling towards our bed, yawning and toweling my damp hair. Naked Fang was seated at the corner desk with his steaming mug of chocolate. Grinning, I came up behind him and reached for his green-striped mug, but he grabbed my hand and spun himself around to face me.

"You have your own, you know."

I wiggled my eyebrows, "Maybe I want yours."

He smirked, "But yours has double marshmallows." He tilted his head towards the side table next to my pillow and I beamed at the red polka dot mug. I climbed onto the comforter and sat cross-legged, carefully nursing my drink with cooling breaths and both hands clasped around the blistering ceramic while Fang disappeared to shower off. He came out five minutes later in fresh boxers and slipped under the covers as I was finishing it off.

I beamed at him from behind my mug, tipped the last bit down my throat, and clicked off the light. As soon as we were wrapped in darkness, strong arms were pulling me against a warm body with a content sigh.

"Happy Christmas, Max," he whispered into the back of my head. I smiled sleepily, sinking into my pillow and feeling content in every way I knew.

* * *

><p><strong>Complete. =) Thoughts? Happy New Year, all!<strong>

**Recommendations: I am currently waiting with baited breath for updates on "The Healing Process" by thestupidgenius1123 and "Slices of Life" by j4bb3rwocky. These things. You should read (and review) them. They are wonderful and will give you all the feels.**


End file.
